An Affectionate Heartache
by Coleyyy
Summary: [Dwayne Johnson fic] Dwayne Johnson has fallen for a girl from San Diego. What happens when her dreams of becoming a wrestler come true and she has to leave Dwayne behind? Will they be strong enough to face it, or will everything they had terminate? R&R.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Here, Mr. Johnson, try this one." the suit salesman said to Dwayne Johnson, otherwise known as The Rock.

"No. I'm sick of this. I told you a million times I didn't want a gray suit." Dwayne replied. "I don't even know why I'm required to wear one of these any way. It exacerbates my legacy. I look terrible in gray, it doesn't fit my features. You should understand that. It's hard being who I am, you know? Without the proper attire, it just doesn't feel right."

Taking the hint, the salesman nodded and went to the back of the store to look for another suit, one that wasn't gray.

Dwayne looked out the window of the California shop onto the beautiful road. There were so many people out today, just his luck. He knew that the moment he stepped out of that store, millions of people would want him to sign things, and have conversations. Sometimes, he hated that, especially in moods like he was in at the particular moment.

"Mr. Johnson, I think you'll find this one to your liking. One of my special customers picked it out and thought it would work for you." The salesman smiled.

"Who?" Dwayne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Her name is Nicole, and she's a regular in here, and might I say, a huge fan of yours." He said, handing the white suit to him.

"Huge fan, eh?" He questioned, taking the suit. "And she doesn't want to meet me?" Dwayne laughed.

"Oh, not like that Mr. Johnson. She doesn't like to bombard my many famous customers, quite like yourself, in their busy lives."

Dwayne gave a questioning look, 'What's with her?' he thought to himself. He looked over the suit, "Nice taste in clothing. Tell her I said thank you, next time you see her and all."

"You may be seeing her around. She's fairly well-known here." the salesman smiled, once more.

"That's nice, I suppose." Dwayne shook his head, not caring about anything but the way he looked. "I'll take it."

"Wonderful! I'll put it on your card."

"Know of any good clubs around here? I need something to do tonight."

"Why, yes...I do. Club Zeeone's. It's just down the street from here. You'll enjoy yourself." he said, his face gleaming.

"Well, alright. Thank you very much, and I'll do just that." Dwayne said, taking the suit and walking out the door.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Dwayne pulled up to the club around nine. As he entered, he smiled. Of course he'd love this club. Half naked girls dancing around everywhere, and to good music. He laughed to himself.

He sat down at a table and watched the girls on the stage. They were pretty good looking. He squinted to see them a little better, and one stood out like no other. He didn't know what it was exactly...maybe it was her smile, or the way she presented herself.

Her hair was shoulder-length, and a caramel brown color. Nice slender body, with curves in her hips, as well as her chest. From what he could see, she looked about 20, maybe a few years older.

He watched her dance, and laugh. You could hear her laugh out of everyone else's. It was beautiful. He wondered what she'd act like.

The waitress came over and interrupted his thoughts, "Hey, can I get you anything?" she asked.

He cleared his throat, and took his attention off of the girl, "No, thank you."

"Haha, which one are you looking at?" she laughed, referring to the girls on stage.

He smiled, "The one with the brownish hair...she laughs a lot, great dancer, too."

"Ohh...that's Nicole. She doesn't work here, but our boss loves her. She comes here all the time, just dances with the girls." she smiled, as she watched Dwayne glance over Nicole once more.

"Anything else you can tell me about her?" he asked.

"Uhm, she is a huge fan of wrestling, and she is actually training to be one. She's kicked a few asses here and there, when guys feel her up when she doesn't want it...you may see her do that tonight..." she laughed. "She has a great personality, she gets along with mostly everyone."

"Good. Thank you." he said.

"Anytime. Be careful." she winked as she walked away.

Dwayne, once again, looked back over at her. She got off the stage and went over to the bar. Dwayne got up and stopped once he saw another guy go over towards her. He could over hear the conversation.

"Hey sexy, you wanna dance?" the drunk man asked her.

"Uhm, maybe later. Alright?" she said sweetly, trying to keep her distance.

"No...now." he said, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her to the floor. She pushed him away a few times, but he kept pulling her back.

"Jason. Stop it. You've had a lot to drink. Just stop." She said, pushing him back.

Dwayne started to walk over there, to casually be the hero of the night.

This time, he grabbed her breast, and she grabbed his arm and twisted it around, kicking him in the balls. He fell to the floor, and she rolled her eyes. "I didn't want to do that Jay, you know this happens like every single night. Why don't you just take the hint?" she said as she helped him up and escorted him to the security. Then, she casually walked back to the bar.

Dwayne looked at her in amazement. Surely she couldn't handle him. He thought he'd give it a go.

He slowly made his way behind her, and he put his hand on her ass, and slowly moved it forward. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. She looked at her target, and let go of the hold, realizing who she had just done that to.

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize..." she started, but was soon cut off.

"No, don't apologize. I was asking for it anyway." He said, rubbing his shoulder. He held out his hand to introduce himself. "I'm Dwayne Johnson."

She gave him a big smile and gladly shook his hand, "Nicole Thompson."

"Would you like to grab a seat with me?"

"Sure!" she laughed, and walked with him.

As the sat down at the table, he noticed a bit more features about her. She had gorgeous greenish blue eyes, and a wonderful complexion. Her skin was tan and she was built to a point where it looked amazing. Not too much muscle, but enough to see that she had it.

"So, what brings you to this part of Cali?" she asked him.

"Just looking for something new, Hollywood gets to be the same once you're there for a while."

"Ahh, I see." she said, taking a few gulps of her beverage.

"Uhm, don't drink that too fast, you'll be drunk in no time." He said.

"It's non alcoholic. I don't drink in clubs." she laughed.

"Oh, how come?" he asked curiously.

"Bad things happen. It's not pretty." she smiled.

He smiled back, "Well, I can understand that then." he looked at her once more. "Hey, do you want to get out of here?"

She gave him a sly look, "What do you have in mind, cowboy?"

"Nothing fishy. Just chilling, you know."

"Well, I suppose..." she laughed as they headed out of the club.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Hey, would you mind stopping by my apartment, I just need to change." Nicole said, looking at her orange skirt.

He gave a small laugh, "Sure, it's no problem."

They arrived at Nicole's shortly, and went inside.

"Cozy place you got here." Dwayne said, as he looked around.

"Yeah, it's all I need." she laughed. "I'll be right back." she said, as she shut the door to her room.

She came out a few seconds later wearing black Adidas pants and a white tank top. "Where are we going?" she smiled.

"Wherever you want to go." he shrugged.

She thought a moment, grabbed two blankets, and said, "I have the perfect place!"

Dwayne followed her up the many, many flights of steps of the apartment building. Soon, they got to a door labeled, "Roof".

Nicole laid the blankets down and sat on one. Dwayne followed her and did the same. He laid down, and she soon did, too, with her head across from his.

"It sure is pretty out here, do you do this a lot?" he asked.

"I come up here to think, to write, and just relax. I love it, especially during this time." she said, looking up at the stars.

"You must have a boyfriend." he randomly stated.

"No, I don't. I really haven't been looking." she shrugged.

"Maybe you should start." he hinted. She ignored that sentence with a smile.

"So, do you do this a lot?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Pick up girls at bars and spend an amazing night with them, then never see them again?"

Dwayne laughed, "I pick up girls sometimes...but, I've never done anything like this before."

"Why now?"

"I don't know. You're different."

She laughed, "I guess..." she paused then said, "So, I thought you were married?"

"Was married. Divorced."

"Oh. I'm sorry." she apologized.

"No, it's not your fault. It's better this way." he said as he sat up. He moved next to her and laid back down. "So, all we've been talking about is me. I want to know about you. What do you do?"

"Like, everything?"

"Everything."

"Uhm, okay...I'm 23. I graduated last year from Georgia State University and moved to California. I majored in journalism and I work for a wrestling magazine. I've been training to actually become a wrestler, and I don't know where that's going. I make money in a lot of places, such as Club Zeeone. I don't work there, I just get tips...which is kind of weird." she paused. "I don't date a lot because most of the guys here are just looking for a one night stand. I had a serious relationship a year ago and it fell apart because I suck at relationships. Anything else you want to know?" she laughed.

He looked at her in amazement, "No, I think you pretty much covered it." he laughed and she joined in.

Nicole glanced at her watch, "Wow. It's already two in the morning."

"Two? Gosh...it sure doesn't feel like it."

"Yeah, I know. Look, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to work tomorrow, kind of early, so it's been nice talking to you, and chilling, you know." she laughed.

"That's it?" he looked surprised.

"What?"

"No, 'Do I get to see you again?' 'Can I have your number?' Nothing like that?" he asked.

"If you want to see me again, I'm sure you'll find a way. I told you that I'm not the kind of girl that looks for a one night stand, and I don't get attached easily. No offense, I mean, you're a great guy, and you're sexy as hell, which is why I'm not falling in your arms waiting for you to kiss me." she said, honestly.

"Well, that's a first." he stated, amazed at her integrity.

"You can walk me to my door, though." she smiled.

He agreed and helped her with the blankets. They got to her door and she threw the blankets inside.

"Again, it was great meeting you. I enjoyed myself, and I hope you did too." she said.

"Of course I did. For the record, I wasn't looking for a one night stand and I will be seeing you again, very soon." he stated as a matter-of-factly.

"I guess we'll have to see." she smirked.

"Guess so." he agreed as he moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, and his other hand made it's way through her hair, cupping her cheek. "Would it be rude of me to ask for a goodnight kiss?"

"Only if that "goodnight kiss" is a way to push yourself into my room."

"It's not. I promise." he whispered, as he let his lips fall gently onto hers. The kiss was full of passion in a smooth, tender way. He didn't want to rush her, or himself, for the first time in a while. He wanted her to be comfortable with him and let things happen on their own, when the time was right.

Nicole drew back from the kiss, and smiled as she opened her eyes. He did the same. "Well, goodnight beautiful, and I will be seeing you shortly."

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams." she said, as she shut the door.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Ten in the morning came too fast. Nicole got up to go to work. Stepping in her office building, her co-workers threw the biggest smiles at her. Nonchalantly smiling back, she really didn't know what was going on, until she stepped in her office.

Her whole office was flooded with yellow, pink, and red roses. She thought her jaw had dropped to the floor, she was honestly speechless.

"What is going on?" she asked herself, out loud. She made her way to her desk and found a single white rose with a note attached to it. It read:

"There are three red roses to show that I spent an amazing three hours with you last night, There are eight pink roses to show that there has been eight hours since I left you last night. There are four hundred and eighty yellow roses to indicate the hours into minutes. The one white rose you are holding right now is to show you that I would like to spend another amazing night with you tonight. Be ready at seven, and I don't take 'no' for an answer. I told you I'd see you soon.

Thank you for an amazing night, and many to come,

Dwayne Johnson"

"Holy shit." she gasped as she looked around the room. "I cannot believe he did this."

"Wow, whoever 'he' is, must be real into you." a voice said.

"Oh, hi Melanie." Nicole said flatly. Melanie was always trying to get into her business, and she didn't know why. They didn't like each other, and it was very visible.

"So," she said, walking into the cluttered office, "Who are they from?" she asked, feeling one of the yellow rose petals.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Just some guy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." she said, making her way out of the office.

Nicole walked past her, leaving Melanie alone in the office. She casually walked over to her desk and read over the card. "Dwayne Johnson, huh? Nice one, Nic. Real nice. Well, we'll just have to see about this one." she laughed to herself as she exited the office.

After a long days' work, Nicole headed home around 5:30. She jumped in the shower and made herself presentable. He didn't say where they were going, so she figured, a little casual and a little bit of formal mixed together wouldn't hurt. She wore a short black jean skirt with a yellow halter. She wore yellow, open toe, lace up, ankle strapped heels that she ordered from Vogue magazine to match her halter. Her hair was up, with a few stands flowing by her face, just to give it a little more flavor.

The door bell rang just as she was finishing up her makeup. She grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

She took a deep breath and opened the door, and to her surprise, it wasn't who she was expecting.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Melanie." she stated impassively.

"What? You weren't expecting anyone, were you?" she laughed, as she pushed her way through the door.

"Uhm, actually, I'm about to leave."

"Wow. Nicole, I love your shoes. Where did you get them?" she asked, ignoring her statement.

"Cut the crap, Melanie. Why are you here?" Nicole said, crossing her arms.

She looked shocked, "Can't I visit a friend?"

"Yeah, so why don't you go do that and leave me alone." Nicole spat.

Melanie's mouth dropped open, in a sarcastic manner, "Well, I am just appalled that you would say something like that to me. You know, I've never understood why you didn't like me. Care to share?"

Nicole rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang.

"Oohh! I'll get it!" Melanie said, as she raced to the door. "Hi, you must be Dwayne." she said, offering her hand. He looked at Nicole, who was standing behind Melanie with a irate look on her face. He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, uhh, who are you?" he asked with a questioning look.

"Oh," she giggled, "I'm..."

"Just leaving." Nicole said as she pushed her out the door.

"Well, that was just a little rude, don't you think?" Melanie asked, playing victim.

"No. I'll see you at work. Bye." Nicole said, pulling Dwayne into her apartment.

"What was that all about?" he asked, still puzzled. His gaze went from her eyes to her body in a matter of seconds, "You look fantastic."

"Thanks." she replied, picking up her purse.

He shook his head, "Now, what the hell was that?"

"Hah. Story of my life. She's out to make my life a living hell. Word of advice, just stay far away from her." she said, pulling him outside.

"Deal." he laughed.

"Now, where are we going, Mr. FloodNicole'sofficewithabazillionroses?" she smiled.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you enjoyed that."

"I did. It was sweet, no one has ever done anything like that before. Like, ever." she laughed. "Where are we going?" she asked again, as they got into his black Corvette Convertible.

"This place I found last night after driving home. You've probably heard of it. It's called, 'Blue Point Coastal Cuisine'. It seemed nice." he shrugged.

"Yeah. EXPENSIVE nice." she laughed.

"Well, a man's gotta eat." he retorted, laughing.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

They pulled up to the restaurant around 7:30pm. The place was packed, as usual.

Dwayne drove up to the Valet parking area and took Nicole inside.

"You ever been here before?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm not that blessed, cash wise." she laughed. He smiled as the hostess sat them at their table. It was a private room, with one table for two. Again, with a white rose.

"What's with you an roses?" she smiled.

"I like them. You don't?"

"Of course I do! And white roses are my favorite." she laughed as he pulled the seat of for her.

"You seemed like a white rose sort of person." he said as she laughed again.

The evening went as perfectly as he planned, ending in another passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Months went by of Dwayne and Nicole dating and getting closer. Melanie finally gave up on trying to make Nicole's life miserable and moved on to other things. About four months into the relationship, Nicole finally got the break she'd been waiting for, leaving Dwayne nothing but confused, and hurt.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Give up my dream? I can't do that D, I'm sorry!" she yelled at him.

"What about me? Do you even bother to ask my opinion on this? Do you even care to ask how I feel?" he shot back.

"Why is it ALWAYS about you? It's never what I want, it's always you. Give me a break, D, I'm tired of it." she retorted.

"Fine! You know what? That's fine. Go join TNA, go get all beat up, go meet new people, and see if I care. You know, I guess I'm glad that you're leaving. I suppose I've wasted four damn months on your ass. Leave, so I can be happy." he said rudely.

She looked hurt, "Well, if that's how you feel...then I won't leave because I want to leave. I'll leave out of spite. I hope that you're happy. Sorry I've been such a waste of your fucking time. Have a wonderful life, go back to your movies, or the WWE, go pick up some more girls...whatever you decide to do. Bye Dwayne." she said as she left in a rage.

Dwayne stood there very confused, and he regretted most of the things that he said. He didn't want her to leave, at all. He didn't want her to meet any one new, and he sure as hell didn't want himself to do the same.


End file.
